Carboxylic acid anhydrides are used as raw material for producing esters and amides. A method known to produce carboxylic acid anhydrides is to react di-t-butyl dicarbonate and carboxylic acid. Non-Patent Literature 1 describes a method for producing a carboxylic acid anhydride by reacting di-t-butyl dicarbonate and carboxylic acid in tetrahydrofuran in the presence of magnesium chloride hexahydrate.
Carboxylic acid esters are used broadly as solvents and as raw material for flavorings, resins, coating materials, adhesives and the like. A known method for producing carboxylic acid esters is to react a carboxylic acid anhydride with alcohol. Patent Literature 1 describes a method for producing phenyl (meth)acrylate by reacting a (meth)acrylic acid anhydride with phenol in the presence of alkali metal acetate.